


Looking Up

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, just me working through some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel has a bad night and runs into Alastor in the lobby
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh well I LOVE stories where Angel is sad and Alastor makes him not sad,,,and also this is bc up til last summer i was in a not great relationship in a not great place and I would really scratch up my arms to keep myself down, which is not a great coping mechianism, but the good news is I'm out of that relationship and don't do that anymore. So this is just me being nice to myself, starring Angel, who I love so much

Angel had had a shitty night at work, and he was walking home alone in the dark, way past Charlie’s stupid curfew. But now, he was thinking maybe it wasn’t so dumb. 

He finally made it to the front doors. He slipped in, hoping to not make a sound. He figured it was 4am, so no one would be awake anyway. He sighed, looking out over the empty lobby. He really didn’t want to go up to his room, to be shut up in a small dark space when he had bad thoughts floating around his head. Thoughts about his shift invaded his head, the names clients called him, the things shouted at him and done to him, the way he was tossed aside like trash when they were done using him. 

He collapsed on the couch, leaning back and letting his head hang, staring up at the ceiling. As he settled, the night’s events came back to him. Val’s words always came to him on nights like this, and tonight was going to be no different. “They aren’t here for you, they’re here for what you can do for them”,“you’ll never be better than this”,“and this time you better shut up and take it, or things will get worse than you can imagine, Angelcakes”. Hot, angry tears spilled down his cheeks before he even knew he was crying. 

“Fuck!” he grit out, scrubbing his hands across his face. “I hate him!” he growled under his breath. “I hate him I hate him I hate him!” But it wasn’t enough. “He’s right, I’m worth nothing, I’m not good for anything but sex, I deserve all of this!” He began to frantically scratch over his arms, knowing this was the least of what should be done to him. But he had to do it, he had to scratch until he was bleeding, he had to show himself that he had to be punished for being so awful, this was the only way everyone would know—

Suddenly a hand covered his own, and he looked up. Through the haze of tears he could see it was Alastor, and that just made him madder. “Oh my fucking god Al, can you just leave me the fuck alone.” Alastor’s eyes briefly turned to dials before settling back to his normal crimson gaze. Angel saw this, and got an idea. He dragged a finger down Alastor’s chest and said “Damn, daddy, I saw that look on ya face. Lookin fa somethin a little rough? I wouldn’t have took you fa one a them, but I’ll let ya fuck me right here—“ 

“Angel! Stop! You should know it is taking ALL of my restraint not to kill you where you stand.”

“Good!” Angel spat. “Fuckin do it. I don’t care. Do everyone a favor and get rid of me. It’s what you all want anyway.”

This stopped Alastor. Angel was goading him on purpose, out of some twisted desire to die?

“Angel, my dear, I—“ Alastor had reached out to take Angel’s hand again, but Angel jerked his hand away. “What are you even down here anyway," he said in a defeated voice, dropping his hand and looking away. 

“Well, I heard your voice, and you sounded very distraught, so I came down to see what was the matter.”

“What the fuck for,” came Angel’s hollow voice. 

“Well,” Alastor stopped. He himself wasn’t even sure of the answer to this question. “I—" he stopped again, noticing for the first time that Angel was bleeding. “Who did that to you, mon Ange?” He asked in a slow, controlled voice. He had no idea why the thought of someone hurting Angel was suddenly so upsetting to him. 

Angel let out a humorless laugh. “Me,” he said darkly. 

“Whatever for?” Alastor was shocked. Usually Angel seemed so sure of himself, strutting around like he was the Queen of Sheba. 

“It’s what I deserve,” Angel said quietly, looking down at his hands. 

Alastor gently took one of Angel’s hands, watching as Angel’s eyes slowly met his. 

“Darling, there is never a reason for you to hurt yourself in this way,” Alastor said softly. Angel let his gaze fall back down to their hands, where Alastor was running his fingers over Angel’s, almost as if he didn’t realize he was doing it. Angel’s eyes filled with tears again, but this time because he could not think of the last time someone had touched him so nicely. 

“How can you possibly know that,” Angel said thickly. He would not cry in front of Alastor. He’d liked him since the day they met, and here he was making a fool of himself in front of him. 

“Because I see how you are around the hotel, helping Charlie with silly tasks, making Husk laugh, however much he may not want to.”

Angel let a little laugh escape. “And you may try my patience more than anyone else, but we can all see you for what you are, a shining light that brings this hotel together.”

Angel squeezed Alastor’s hand. Never in his afterlife could he remember anyone saying something like that about him. 

“Why are ya bein so nice to me?” He asked, heart pounding a bit to know the answer. 

“I find myself increasingly worried about you, although I have no idea why.” Seeing fresh tears come to Angel’s eyes, Alastor quickly backtracked. “I mean, I don’t mean you, I mean, I—“ he was cut off by Angel gently placing a finger over his lips. “I know what ya tryna say”

Alastor felt a flush rise on his face at Angel touching his mouth. He knew Angel saw it too, because a small smile flitted over Angel’s face for an instant, before being replaced with his lower lip trembling. 

“Let me take you upstairs to get cleaned up, my sweet,” Alastor said. Angel nodded once. “I’m going to put my arm around you, I believe it will be easier to go my way.” Angel looked up at Alastor before carefully winding his arms around his neck. “This okay?” 

Alastor swallowed thickly. “Yep!” He said, his voice a touch higher than usual. If Angel noticed, he didn’t let on. He closed his eyes, and felt a whooshing as Alastor teleported them to Angel’s room. “Whoa,” Angel said shakily, holding on a little tighter and with his eyes still closed. Alastor felt his heart speed up a little at being pulled closer. “Erm,” he said. “Can you stand? I’ll help you to the bathroom and we’ll take care of those scratches.” Angel opened his eyes and blushed a little. “Yeah, sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Alastor said kindly, gently helping Angel to his feet. He placed his hand on the small of Angel’s back and guided him to the bathroom. He snapped his fingers, and a bottle of antiseptic and bandages appeared on the counter. Angel hopped up on the counter and held his right arm out. “Al, I’m real sorry ya had to see me like that. I would have usually done it in my room, but sometimes I need to be in a bigger space, when I’m feelin like that I mean, and I didn’t mean for no one to see me, but I guess it was dumb to be down in the lobby and ya not a touchy guy and here ya are helpin me anyway—“ 

“Angel.” Alastor cut him off. “There is no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I get the feeling it turned out okay, I think you needed someone tonight.”  
Angel was stunned at his kind words. He was so used to having to apologize and explain why he was doing something wrong and then get yelled at, because no matter what approach he took, the result was always the same, he’d get hit and yelled at and worse—

“Hey,” Alastor’s voice pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts. “Darling, look at me.” Angel did, in disbelief that Alastor had just called him such a term of endearment.  
“Please stop thinking whatever you are thinking. I can tell by your face it’s unpleasant, and I do wish you would cheer up.”

Angel felt tears sting his eyes again, but this time because he couldn’t believe how kind Alastor was being to him. “Al...” he said in a near whisper, raising one hand to cup Alastor’s face. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think...” he trailed off, because Alastor had closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Alastor gathered Angel’s other hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Angel’s heart took off running at this. 

Alastor took a deep breath. “I can’t say when, or even how, but these last few months you’ve quite stolen my heart. Lucifer knows why, with your constant yammering and inappropriate innuendos. But in spite of that, your light shines through. And I’ve come to realize that seeing you in pain makes me inexplicably upset. And I can assure you, no one else has ever stirred these feelings in me, in life nor in death.” Throughout this little speech, he’d continued his ministrations on Angel’s hand, gently rubbing it and lacing his fingers with his own. Angel took his right hand from Alastor’s face, and carefully placed his arm around Alastor’s neck, pulling him close and holding him tight. “Thank you,” he choked out, his body shaking with sobs. Alastor dropped his hand, bringing both arms around Angel and hugging him back just as tightly. “Of course, cher,” Alastor said, his voice a little muffled in Angel’s shoulder. 

Alastor waited for Angel’s sobs to subside. “Mon Ange,” he said, rubbing Angel’s back. "Would you mind if we move out of the bathroom?”

Angel let out a small laugh. “Yeah, Smiles,” he said, sounding a little better than when he’d last spoken. He allowed Alastor to take his hand and lead him out of the en-suite and into his bedroom. Alastor watched as Angel climbed into his bed, exhaustion apparent upon his face as he laid back into his many pillows. Alastor froze, unsure what would come next. “Well,” he said, a little awkwardly. “I suppose I’ll see you in the morning, mon coeur.”

Angel sat up a bit at that. “Ya not stayin??” His voice came out a little panicked. 

“Oh! No, of course I’ll stay. I just wasn’t sure how you would feel...” he let the sentence hang. “I’d miss you,” Angel said plainly. Alastor felt his face flush at that. “Well, alright.” He sat on the edge of the bed and tugged his shoes off. He looked at Angel, still unsure. “I’ve, um, I’ve never done anything like this.” Angel smiled at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it, Smiles. Just lie next to me, and if you’re okay with it, could I just lay on your chest?” 

Alastor nodded mutely, lying down next to Angel. Angel scooted over, getting settled on top of him. Alastor brought his arm up to hug Angel close. Angel sighed. “This is real nice, Al.” 

Alastor pressed a kiss to the top of Angel’s head. “Thanks fa savin me,” Angel’s voice sounded far away. Alastor felt himself falling asleep too. “Forever, Mon Ange,” he whispered, as sleep took them both.


End file.
